iFind Freddie's Journal
by Dancingforever
Summary: When Sam finds a journal of Freddie's during her latest scheme, a big secret is revealed. With Freddie and Carly both upset with her, Sam learns something about herself that will suprise everyone.  LKame Summary, the story is much better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

iFind Freddie's Journal

"That's it for tonight's iCarly!" Carly said with a laugh. I stuck out my tongue and waved at the camera as Freddie turned it off. I turned to Gibby, who wore a Banana suit.

"You can leave now dork." I said with a smirk.

"Sam!" Carly lectured. I rolled my eyes. Carly always brought out the good side out of me.

"Fine. Why don't you go to McDaniel's with us?" I said.

Gibby smiled, "Sure Sam." I grunted in return. I turned and watched Freddie's efforts to flirt with Carly.

"So Carly…want to go to P.F Wang's tomorrow?" He said, looking my way. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No thanks Freddie." Carly replied, as always. He shrugged.

"Whatever." I skipped over.

"Awww, poor Fweddie!" I exclaimed with a smile. He just glared in return. Freddie always made my day. Seeing him upset was like Christmas. Making him upset was even better.

When we were walking over to McDaniel's, I turned to Carly. "We need to talk." I stated. She shrugged, "About what." She said with a smile. I tried to read her expression. Pure confusion. Sometimes, I think Carly is the blonde of the two of us.

"You like Freddie." I said, clear and simple. She shrieked in horror.

"And we **ALL** know he stalks you." I said loudly. Gibby and Freddie looked to us.

"Girls are so weird." Gibby said. Freddie nodded.

"No, No, No, No!" Carly shrieked. I laughed in return. This was all a part of my major plan. Freddie would think Carly like him. I would go into his room and put a forged note from Carly saying how much I "wuved" him. He'd think he and Carly were going out. Then Carly would crush his heart. HILARITY! I just smiled at Freddie. He looked worriedly at me.

"Sam, whatever you're up to…just stop." He warned. I stepped closer and he shrieked. I laughed and pinched him.

"I love you kid." I said with a laugh

I walked home from school. I guess you could say it was more of a sprint. I had to beat Carly, Freddie, and Freddie's mom to the apartments. Freddie's mom had a car, so needless to say this was VERY difficult. I finally got to the apartment and went to floor 8.

I ran past the first 3 rooms, then stopped at 8-D. I grabbed my hair pin and got into Freddie's apartment. I looked at my clock. It took me 10 minutes to run to the apartment, get to room 8-D and break in. It was a new record!

I flipped on the light switch and hurried into Freddie's room. There was no time to stand around. I dropped the forged note on the bed and started to walk out, when something caught my eye. It was a book. Not just any book, a _diary_.

I smirked. Freddie was more of a loser than I thought. I grabbed it and hurried to Carly's apartment. I slammed the door behind me and turned to the kitchen. There stood Spencer, in a blue apron that said, I 3 Yakama.

"Hey Sam. Carly's not-"He started suspiciously.

"I know!" I snapped, slightly out of breath. I ran up the stairs and hopped onto Carly's bed. I started to read through Freddie's diary. It was mostly just things about his boring days, or filled with techy notes, and badly drawn pictures of him and Carly. Carly walked in. Seeing me, sprawled on her bed, while eating a chicken leg was normal. Reading, however, was not.

"Oh my god Sam! Your reading!" she yelled.

I nodded. "This thing is the answer to my prayers."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sam, don't read through Freddie's….property." She instructed, like she was asking me not to burn down the building. I laughed and flipped the page.

"And why not? This thing is gold. HOLY CRAP!" I screamed Jumping up onto her bed. I read the sentence over again _I wanted her to notice me today. I don't see why I try. I mean, I've always liked her…I don't know. Maybe I'm in love. Yes I'm in love._

"What is it Sam? Is Freddie dying of a rare blood disease? Is he secretly a terrorist? WHAT?" She said in a panicking tone.

"Freddie Benson is in love. He doesn't just have a crush; he's head over heels in LOVE. With you." I said, looking down at Carly.

"That can't be…hand it over." She stated. I immediately handed over the little blue book. She read over it and let out a scream.

"It can't be me! I mean it's just…look he didn't use my name!" She panicked. Suddenly we heard a loud whoop of joy. My eyes widened. Freddie was home.

"Chizz. Um…I have to go…Adios!" I screamed and jumped over her couch and out into the hallway.

"3...2...1." I counted, as Freddie ran into Carly's apartment. I smiled, amused, and I walked out of the building.

Carly

I couldn't be any more surprised when Freddie walked in with a happy look on his face. He ran over them leaned in to kiss me. I flicked his nose.

"What was that for? I thought you liked me!" He said.

"What did you…SAM." I said through clenched teeth. His eyes widened. He had a smile that quickly faded.

"Is she here?"

I shook my head. "No."

"We need to talk, Freddie." I said looking straight at him. He nodded.

"Are you in love or not?" I whispered.

Freddie's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "Sam stole your diary."

"Journal. It's a journal."

"And it said you we're in love. Are you?"

He sighed and looked down. "Yes."

I sighed and looked away. "Freddie…"

He looked at me, his expression was annoyance. "I didn't say I was in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat in the hallways at school, banging my head to _Crushcrushcrush_ by Paramore. It was one of my favorite songs. Carly complained every time I played it, but it's the best song to head bang and leap around too. Speaking of Carly, I hadn't seen her all day. I walked over to Freddie and smiled.

He looked at me in annoyance. "What?"

"Where is Carly, did you scare her away?" I said raising my eyebrows. I adjusted my "Seattle Cattle" penny tee and waited for an answer.

"She's here. She's avoiding you." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes in return, and then I grabbed his phone and stuffed it in my pocket. Cherry Bomb started playing on my iPod.

I smirked at him, "Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb," and walked off. He blinked slowly, and then turned around. I pulled out his phone and started to read his texts. _Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, Gibby, and Carly._ I clicked onto Carly's message. _Don't tell anyone. Sam will find out and rip you apart._ My eyes read over the message.

Anger rose up over me. I turned to look back at Freddie, who was talking to Carly. The message made it clear. They were going out.

I don't know what came over me, but I ran outside. I ran down the street letting the gloomy rain splatter all over me. I ran all the way to Carly's house. I ran into her room and sat there.

_Why was I so mad? They'd gone out before. Carly had been 'bacon blinded' though. This was real. Maybe…_ I thought. It was impossible. It couldn't be…but maybe, I might, have feelings for Freddie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where is Sam?" I growled angrily, looking to Freddie for help. He shrugged looking away.

"I tried calling her twice, but she's not picking up. She might still be mad you didn't talk to her." He pointed out. I nodded. I had ignored her, but only so I wouldn't scream out that Freddie likes her. I'm sorry, but I CAN NOT keep secrets.

"Well, she still can't miss rehearsal. Angry or not." I replied, crossing my arms across my chest. I heard the song, "Hello Goodbye" start. It was Freddie's ringtone for Sam.

_You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go, go, go  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello_

"Grab it!" I screamed, leaping over the chairs trying to get his Pearphone. He grabbed his phone.

"Sam? Where are you?" He answered.

"I don't care."

"No were not!"

"I'm not a loser, Sam!"

"Just get your butt over here." He yelled, ending the call. I raised my eyebrow.

"Is she angry?" I asked. He nodded looking away awkwardly.

"She-she thinks were dating. Which really makes no sense, I mean we did go out and she wasn't angry then." He whispered. I shrugged. Who knows what's going through her head." He said with a shrug. He ran his fingers through his hair, when a knock came on the door.

Sam walked in. She looked to Freddie, then to me.

"Let's get this show on the road."


End file.
